


Steele a Thorn in her Side

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: In this story, another woman from Remington’s past turns up unexpectedly and is very surprised to meet his family…





	Steele a Thorn in her Side

Twenty-five year old Harry arrived at the London restaurant first after catching up with some friends. He was meeting his mother and father there for lunch as well as his stepmother Laura and his half-brother & sister, Mickey & Olivia. He was escorted to the reserved table and sat waiting with a drink. He didn’t notice the tall, middle-aged blonde woman who walked in not long after but she certainly noticed him. She visited the restaurant on occasion, looking for gullible rich men to con.  She did a double take as she saw a familiar looking young man in a navy three-piece suit and red tie, sitting at a table by himself.

“Michael?” the name escaped her lips in disbelief. But surely it couldn’t be him - he looked about twenty years too young for a start. He looked like the man she had known as Michael O’Leary had looked when she had first met him years ago, and she knew neither of them were in their twenties anymore. But even though the young man sitting there looked to be in his mid-twenties, his resemblance to the Michael O’Leary she had first known was remarkable. Intrigued, she decided to approach him.

“Excuse me for the intrusion, but you look awfully like someone I used to know,” she greeted the young man in her cultured English accent, a beguiling smile crossing her face. Harry looked at the elegant, forty something blonde woman suddenly standing in front of him, a lopsided grin crossing his face. Oh my God, he even smiles like him, she marvelled. Could he be his son? the only logical explanation she could think of, although given the young man’s age he would have had to have fathered him before he’d met her. He’d never mentioned a son, although he had never talked much about his past. Unless he didn’t know about him, she wondered.

“Oh really – who’s that?” Harry asked as he regarded the woman. Even his accent’s similar, she noted with fascination.

“Well I knew him originally as Michael O’Leary but the last time I saw him he was known as Remington Steele,” Felicia replied.

At that Harry’s smile widened. “Well it’s no coincidence I look like him – I’m his son,” he confirmed with a laugh. “My name’s Harry, Miss…?” he introduced himself.

“Felicia,” she just provided her first name. Last names were so bothersome she had always thought, especially in her line of work.

“Well pleased to meet you Felicia,” Harry said politely as he got up and shook her hand.

“Likewise..Harry,” she replied with a dazzling smile, amazed at the young man’s revelation and his resemblance to his father.

“Would you like a seat?” he offered.

“Well if I‘m not intruding,” she replied, unable to take her eyes off him.

“No of course not,” he said as she sat down, his blue eyes, that reminded her so much of his father’s, twinkling at her. “How do you know my father?” Harry asked curiously.

A sly smile crossed Felicia’s face. “Oh we’re old friends – we go way back. Our paths have ah.. come together so to speak from time to time over the years. He never told me he had a son though,” she remarked.

“Well he didn’t know himself till about twelve years ago,” Harry explained.  Felicia digested this information with a degree of interest, wondering who his mother was. Bet that upset his relationship with Lisa or whatever her name was, she thought to herself somewhat triumphantly.

“So how is your father?” she inquired.

At that Harry suddenly looked towards the door and waved. “Well you can ask him yourself, here he is,” he replied with a grin as she followed his gaze. Her eyes lit up as she looked at ‘Michael’ – although he was older, he was still as handsome as ever she thought. The years had been kind to him, she observed.

Remington waved to Harry as he walked into the restaurant and then he stopped short as he saw who his son was talking to. Felicia? God, what was she doing here? he thought to himself.  He hadn’t seen her in years and quite frankly would have preferred to keep it that way. Felicia usually spelt one thing for him – trouble.  

He buttoned his suit jacket and walked up to the table. “Hello son, he greeted Harry as he hugged him fondly. “Hello Felicia – what an unexpected surprise,” he greeted her in a less than happy tone.  

“Why Michael darling, how wonderful to see you again after all this time,” she greeted him as she stood up and kissed him full on the lips which surprised Harry no end.   

“I see you’ve met my son,” Remington stated somewhat tersely as he held her away from him.

“Yes I certainly have. I saw him sitting here and for a moment I thought it was you. He’s a dead ringer for you darling,” she enthused as he nodded in agreement.

“He certainly is,” he replied as he smiled at his son. “Your mother and Laura and the kids aren’t here yet I gather?” Remington asked Harry who shook his head as Remington thought to himself, thank God, knowing the fireworks that would ensue if his wife and Felicia came face to face again. He wondered if there was any way he could get Felicia out of there before they arrived.

“No not yet - you know Mum and Laura when they go shopping together,” Harry laughed. “They should be here soon though I would imagine.”

Felicia listened to this exchange with great interest. So he was still with Laura (or Lisa as she preferred to call her) then, she thought with more than a little disappointment. And he’d mentioned ‘the kids’ – did that mean he’d had children with her? She briefly considered leaving before Laura and ‘the kids’ and Harry’s mother (obviously another of Michael’s/Remington’s ex-girlfriends she thought to herself) got there, but then her curiosity got the better of her. And she had to admit she would take a perverse degree of pleasure from the look that would surely cross Laura’s face when she saw her there.

She didn’t have to wait long. Her old nemesis walked into the restaurant not long after, accompanied by a young girl and boy who Felicia could tell had to be her and Remington/Michael’s children. The girl, who looked to be about 9 or 10 she guessed, like his son Harry had his startling blue eyes with her mother’s chestnut brown hair. The boy, who looked to be a couple of years younger, like his older brother had his father’s dark hair and features, but with his mother’s brown eyes. She then looked at the woman with Laura and to her surprise realized it was the well known rock star, Kate Kelly. She was his eldest son’s mother? How did Michael know her? she wondered a little incredulously.       

Laura stopped in her tracks for a moment as she spied the woman her husband and step-son were talking to. Icy calm, she thought to herself, forcing herself to remain impassive. Kate noticed with some concern though the look that had momentarily crossed her friend’s face and the fact she had stopped short for a moment. “Everything okay Laura?” she asked.

“Just peachy,” Laura replied, forcing a smile onto her face as she grabbed both her children’s hands and strode purposefully towards the table.   

Remington got up, a slightly nervous smile on his face as he saw his wife approaching the table with her head held high, a determined set to her jaw that he knew very well. Momentarily ignoring Felicia she walked right up to her husband saying, “Hi honey – did you miss me?” as she kissed him rather thoroughly which had the intended effect on both her husband, who looked at her with a crooked grin when they finally drew apart, and Felicia who sat there seething.

“Always,” he replied as he cocked an eyebrow at her, his hands on her waist then whispered in her ear, “Hold that thought Mrs Steele.” She flashed him a dimpled smile and a promising look, as by calling her that he washed away any little niggles of doubt she may have had as to where his attention was focused. He then hugged both his and Laura’s children fondly and greeted Kate with an affectionate peck on her cheek after she’d hugged their son Harry hello.

Mickey then looked at the blonde woman sitting next to his father and in typical cheeky ‘Mickey’ fashion said to her, “Who are you?”. Trying to hide her smile at the uncomfortable look that momentarily crossed her old rival’s face, Laura finally acknowledged her. “Felicia – what a surprise to see you here,” she said as she forced a smile onto her face.

Before Felicia had a chance to respond however, Laura turned her back to her and greeted her step-son with a genuine smile and a hug, “Harry how are you?” as Felicia silently fumed, feeling very much on the outer with the ‘family’ scene playing out before her.

“Good thanks Laura,” he replied as he gave her a peck on her cheek.  Laura then turned to Mickey and Olivia and said, “Felicia is an old acquaintance of your father’s.”

Felicia looked at Laura, the look on her face mirroring Laura’s. “Lisa so lovely to see you again – and what beautiful children you have,” she replied, her voice dripping with insincerity.

“Yes our children are beautiful,” Laura replied as she shared a look with Remington who smiled at her and their children. “This is Olivia and this is Mickey,” she introduced them as they both said hello to the blonde woman, looking at her curiously.

As she heard the blonde woman deliberately call her friend by the wrong name and observed the thinly veiled hostility between them, Kate’s eyes narrowed a bit, thinking to herself, there’s a bit of history there obviously. Remington noticed this and thought he better step in quickly. “Ah Kate this is Felicia – as Laura mentioned she’s an old acquaintance of mine,” he explained hurriedly as Kate gave him a knowing look that said, ‘Uh huh – I think I know better than that Harry.’ “Felicia this is Kate Kelly, Harry’s mother.” Felicia regarded the woman standing next to Laura thinking as she had done when she had first met Lisa or whatever her name was, that she didn’t really seem to be ‘Michael’s’ type. Remington’s two ex-girlfriends regarded each other for a moment as they greeted each other with a somewhat forced politeness, Kate wondering what the other woman thought she was playing at.

“Excuse me Miss Felicia but you’re in my seat – I always sit next to Daddy,” Olivia announced in a matter-of-fact voice as her mother sat down on his other side. “And my Mommy’s name is Laura not Lisa,” she corrected the blonde woman who looked a little taken aback as she thought to herself, she’s as irksome as her mother. Both Laura and Kate tried not to laugh at that as Laura caught Olivia’s eye and winked at her thinking, that’s my girl. Remington looked at Felicia and said, “Ah would you mind?”. Biting back a retort she flashed him a smile and said, “Oh of course Michael darling,” as she somewhat begrudgingly got up and moved seats as Olivia sat down in the seat she vacated.

As Mickey heard her call his father Michael he looked at her quizzically and asked, “Why did you call him Michael? His name’s Remington – my name’s Michael.” At that both Harry and Olivia tried not to laugh at their little brother and at the look on Felicia’s face as she scrambled to come up with an answer. “Well aren’t you just the funny little thing -  just like your father,” she replied as she gave his father a meaningful look that he tried to ignore. “Well when I knew your father I used to call him Michael,” she tried to explain.

“How do you know my Daddy?” Olivia then asked as Remington looked more than a little uncomfortable. Before Felicia could reply with anything potentially embarrassing he jumped in. “Well princess, Felicia and I used to ah.. work together.” At that Laura raised an eyebrow at him as he gave her a ‘well what do you expect me to say?’ look.

A wicked smile crossed Felicia’s face as she finally saw a chance to get some of her own back. “Yes Olivia dear, your father and I used to work closely together – very closely,” she remarked as he cleared his throat and gave her a warning look as Laura glared at her. A grin crossed Harry’s face as he got the feeling there had been more to his father and Felicia’s relationship than just a working one.

“What did you work together as?” Olivia asked innocently as Laura flashed her husband a look that said, ‘Great – how are you going to talk your way out of this one?’

“Oh darling..would you like to answer that or shall I?’ Felicia asked devilishly as she looked at Remington, enjoying his discomfort.

“Ah.. I think I’ll explain that to my daughter thank you very much Felicia,” he replied quickly.

Both his wife and daughter looked at him expectantly as he thought quickly on his feet. “Well sweetheart, Felicia and I worked in ah..art acquisitions. People would pay us to get things for them,” he explained with a smile as Olivia seemed satisfied by that and both he and Laura breathed a sigh of relief.

But Felicia wasn’t finished yet, not by a long shot. “Oh remember darling how we celebrated after we ‘acquired’ that piece in Florence?” she practically purred as she gave him a sultry look and with a degree of satisfaction, noticed the furious looks on both Laura and Kate’s faces.

“Felicia.. please,” Remington said in a warning tone as she gave him a look of feigned innocence.

“Did you have a party Daddy?” Mickey asked innocently.

“Something like that son,” Remington replied wryly as Laura rolled her eyes at him.

“I love parties,” Mickey went on, oblivious to his father’s discomfort as he went to grab a bread roll on the table and in doing so knocked a glass of water over, most of it going on Felicia as Laura and Kate exchanged an amused glance and tried not to laugh at the look on her face.

“Oops sorry,” Mickey apologized quickly as he flashed Felicia a lopsided grin and then to add insult to injury he leant across her to grab the bread roll. Felicia forced a smile onto her face as he practically climbed on top of her and Olivia started giggling at him. Remington tried not to laugh as well as he shot Felica a somewhat apologetic look and tried to get Mickey to sit back down.

Trying to retain some semblance of dignity, Felicia attempted to wipe the water off her dress. “Here’s some more napkins,” Harry offered politely as he handed them to her and she decided to focus her flirtatious efforts on him instead, seeing as his father didn’t seem to be responding favorably to her. Not to mention his infernal two younger children – obviously take after their annoying mother, she thought to herself as she caught Laura and that Kate woman grinning at each other, no doubt at her expense.

“Why thankyou Harry – that’s very kind of you. Such a gentleman – just like your father. I see you take after him in more ways than one,” she replied as she flashed him a smile and gave him a somewhat seductive look. Harry grinned back at her, a bit flattered by the older woman’s attention, as his mother Kate shot him a warning look and kicked him under the table. “Ow Mum – what was that for?” he complained as he rubbed his shin and she gave him an ‘isn’t it obvious look’ and then focused her pointed gaze on Felicia, not appreciating what she was obviously trying to do.

Looking for an excuse to get away from the tense atmosphere of having three women who had been part of his life at different times all sitting at the same table, especially one who was obviously trying to cause trouble, Remington suggested to Olivia and Mickey that they go check out the buffet.

“Why don’t you go with them Harry?” Kate suggested.

“Oh I’m not hungry at the moment,” he replied as his mother gave him a look which made him reconsider his decision.

“Nevertheless son – I’m sure you don’t want to listen to all our ‘women’s talk’,” she said with a meaningful look as he got the message and hastily got up and followed his father and siblings.

“So Felicia – staying for lunch are you? As you can see it’s a rather crowded table,” Laura said oversweetly, giving Felicia a very big hint that she wasn’t welcome, as did the look both she and Kate gave the other woman.

“Well I haven’t made my mind up yet – there are a couple of things on the menu that look positively delicious,” she replied with a devilish gleam in her eye as she focused her gaze on both Remington and Harry. “As much as I’d love to stay and chat with you two.. ladies,” she went on as she gave both Laura and Kate a derisive look, “I think I need to go and dry myself off thanks to your charming son,” she threw at Laura sarcastically as she got up and sauntered off to the Ladies Room, not keen to sit there alone with the two of them.

 Kate then turned to Laura and asked curiously, “So what’s the deal with blondie?” in reference to Felicia.

Laura couldn’t help but laugh. “Funny – that’s what I’ve called her in the past,” she said to her friend. “She’s an ex-girlfriend of Rem’s – after you but before me,” she explained. “They ..ah.. shared an interest in art shall we say.”

Kate nodded, getting the picture. “Oh I see. Looks like art’s not all she’s interested in”, she remarked at the rather obvious flirting Felicia had been trying to engage in with Remington. Kate had also been less than happy with the middle-aged woman’s behavior towards Harry. 

A wry smile crossed Laura’s face. “Well it wouldn’t be the first time she’s tried..and failed,” Laura reassured her. Still, Kate didn’t like the idea of someone trying to mess with her ‘family’. With a determined look on her face Kate said, “You know I have a sudden urge to visit the Ladies Room.”

 Laura looked at her with some surprise, but then she knew full well of Kate’s loyalty and protectiveness towards her loved ones, so she wasn’t really that surprised. A sly grin crossed Laura’s face as she nodded to Kate who grinned in return, Laura thinking to herself, that blonde troublemaker deserves everything she gets.

Remington and Harry and the kids came back to the table just in time to see Kate heading towards the Ladies Room. “Where’s Kate going?” Remington asked.

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t want to be Felicia in a few minutes time,” Laura replied, unable to hide the grin that crossed her face.

“No I would imagine not,” Remington replied a little ruefully as Harry looked at them curiously, wondering what they meant.

Kate walked into the Ladies Room to find Felicia redoing her lipstick. She leant against the vanity next to her with her arms crossed, glaring at the blonde woman.

“Oh hello, Kay wasn’t it?” Felicia greeted her with false congeniality, wondering what the other woman wanted, deliberately calling her by the wrong name. She took a moment to look at her – clad in jeans, boots and a black leather jacket and top, wondering what Michael had ever seen in her.  

“Felicia you’re either very stupid or very rude or maybe both. You know full well my name’s Kate,” she retorted as Felicia looked at her with some surprise.

“Well Kate,”  Felica emphasized her name, “What can I do for you?”

“You can start by explaining what the hell you think you’re doing? In case you haven’t noticed he’s a happily married man with a family – has been for quite some time in fact,” Kate threw at her, her green eyes flashing with anger.

“Whatever do you mean? Michael and I are just old friends. I’m just having a bit of fun,” Felicia tried to dismiss it and feign innocence.

“At who’s expense?” Kate snapped at her. “Well Harry and I are older friends and you don’t see me behaving like that. Why don’t you take a hint and take a hike!’ Kate warned her.

At this Felicia looked at her angrily. “What – just because you couldn’t get him back you’re going to try and stop me having a go?” she threw at her snidely. Kate blew out a breath to calm herself down and fight the urge to deck this bitch. “How come you and Lisa are so chummy anyway?” Felicia added sarcastically.

“It’s a little thing called friendship Felicia – you should try it sometime. And her name is Laura,” Kate stated adamantly. “You see Felicia, Laura and I have quite a lot in common. We’re the mothers of his children for a start and that gives us a hold over him you’ll never have,” Kate threw at her with a smug look as Felicia scowled at her.

“I was his first and Laura will be his last and you’re just one of the forgettable many who came in between. And unlike you Felicia, I care about Harry and what’s best for him, and quite frankly, that’s Laura – I gave him up so he could be happy. He’s with who he’s meant to be with and he’s very happy. If you truly cared about him you’d realise that and leave well enough alone. And while we’re on the subject, if I ever see you looking at my son again the way you were you tart, you won’t know what’s hit you! You should be ashamed of yourself – you’re old enough to be his mother,” Kate warned her with a menacing look.

“Is that a threat?” Felica asked furiously.

“Oh no Felicia – that’s a promise,” Kate stated adamantly, her voice low and threatening as she flashed her a dirty look then walked out of the Ladies Room, slamming the door behind her.

Kate casually resumed her seat at the table next to Harry as if nothing had happened. “Everything alright Kate?” Remington asked with a questioning look, wondering what had ensued between his ex-girlfriends.

 “Just fine – why do you ask?” she replied innocently as she shot Laura a mischievous look. “Just had a bit of a problem I had to sort out in the Ladies Room but I don’t think it’ll be bothering anyone anymore, if it knows what’s good for it,” she added as she nodded towards the door where Felicia was making a hasty exit.

“Thanks,” Laura mouthed with a smile.

 “No worries,“ Kate mouthed back with a wink and a cheeky grin.

When they left the restaurant sometime later they were a bit surprised to find Felicia still sitting in the lobby. “I knew that was too easy,” Laura muttered to Kate under her breath as they both cast filthy looks at the conniving blonde.

“Ah Harry how about you take your sister and brother out to the car – I have a feeling this could get ugly,” Remington said a little nervously to his eldest son who nodded and ushered Oliva and Mickey out the door.

“Well Michael darling I guess I’ll leave you to your harem then – I never was one for sharing,” Felicia stated, determined to have the last word.

At that Kate looked at Laura. “Do you want to or shall I?” she asked, but by the furious look on Laura’s face she already knew the answer.

“Oh the pleasure will be all mine. I’ve waited a long time for this. That woman’s been a thorn in my side for far too long,” Laura replied between gritted teeth.

“Be my guest,” Kate stated with a grin as she stepped aside and Laura advanced menacingly towards Felicia. Remington looked at her worriedly – he knew that look on his wife’s face and he knew better than to try and argue with it.

“Listen Felicia – let me set a few things straight. Remington does not have a harem, no-one’s ‘sharing him’. He has a wife – me, and three children, who just happen to be from two different mothers – he has a family. Something that means more to him than you ever will,” Laura spat at her.

Felicia went to retort but never got the chance to speak as Laura slapped her hard across the face, taking her so much by surprise that she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. With that Laura stormed off leaving a shocked Felicia sitting there, gingerly rubbing her cheek. “You’ve had that coming for a long time Felicia. Now I suggest you leave my husband and my family alone if you know what’s good for you.” Laura threw at her then said to Remington, “Coming dear?” as he nodded and followed her out of the restaurant. Kate following behind them, trying not to laugh at the look on Felicia’s face.

“That killed my hand but boy it felt good,” Laura admitted with a wry grin, glad to have finally put her old rival in her place.

                                                ************************************

                                       

 


End file.
